User talk:PVX-Radiant
o i c wut u did thur -Auron 13:11, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :who r u? Radiant 16:15, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::Oh snap, I know who you are. Auron goes Emo? Wow, did you get my message? Lrn 2 SoD plx.Radiant 16:16, 27 August 2007 (CEST) "You are all complete douches" On Build:Mo/Me HA LoD Infuse, you called several people douches. This is a violation of PvX:NPA. Don't violate it again please! Thank you, and happy editing! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 19:34, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :Not anyone in specific though. Radiant 20:06, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Radiant is the fucking man Echo Ftw 20:05, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :True. Radiant 20:06, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::who r u? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:01, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :::Radiant doesn't sound...I dunno, "Manly" I guess lolol :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:13, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::::What does that have to do with anything? Radiant 12:34, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Well, when you ask someone "who r u?", you are somewhat obligated to answer the same question. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:16, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::As far as I know, I answered you. What do you still want to know? Radiant 19:41, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::yeah... I said that before reading you saying to contact you ingame to find out. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:53, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Sorry then :) Radiant 19:58, 2 September 2007 (CEST) Hey, bad HA scrubs have no right to shittalk everyone they see. If you've actually accomplished something on Guild Wars, carry on. — Skakid 18:51, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Ska, you're like, 10 months late on this one =\--Golden19pxStar 18:55, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::I always believed I was also champ 1 and that made me better at GvG aswell considering you are all stuck at r500. Radiant 21:41, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::Champ 1 lookout Blood Drinker -> Angorodon's Gaze, which I wouldn't doubt because you talked about it with Auron ;) — Skakid 21:54, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Get the FUCK out. I don't care about wiki enough to consider following the "rules" (NPA) so I'll just say it out loud: You're really fucking stupid if you think I got it with bloodspiking if I saw someone else play bloodspike who sucked at it hard. REALLY, FUCKING, STUPID. I believe the only actual PvX scrub here with champrank is Unexist and Unexist actually DID get it with bloodspike. Everyone knows and everyone laughs at him for it especially because he's so proud of it. He got kicked out of GUYS for being an annoying faggot and he recently got kicked out of my Much aswell for being an exceptionally bad player at everything, including paragon and snare ele. Since he stopped playing with us we gained 110 ranks in 3 days. If you want screenshots of both kicks I'll gladly show you. Radiant 14:41, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Champ 1 lookout Blood Drinker -> Angorodon's Gaze —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 14:45, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Damn you got me there, I wish I was as good as the best of you. O WAIT, I AM BETTER THAN UNEXIST AT ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING, EVEN AT HAVING AN ANNOYING VOICE AND AN UGLY WARRIOR. Radiant 14:50, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I won't doubt it. Sorry Unexist, you're dutch. :( And got Primeval Armor. Loser. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 14:53, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::dam dood ur titles r prty gud u must be gud at da game like sir spartan red chamalee and starcraft cuz dey got high rankz and win hall heroes lots sry 2 bug u — Skakid 14:52, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::True. I'm better than you and so are Spartan, Chamalee and Starcraft, even though they aren't really good. Radiant 14:54, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::hmm r u gud shockwaev spyk? yush op tush mak 500 chump point must be rly gud to make dat many deths charge -> shokwaev — Skakid 14:56, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I am 99.9% sure that Skakid has a better guild history than you ever will. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 14:57, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No. Radiant 15:03, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Ok then, what guilds were you in and what were their max rank in terms of battles you've fought in? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:04, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::About 2000 ranks better than the best guild you've been in I believe? You're quite the retard if you're bluffing with someone elses accomplishments. Oh and this was funny: http://www.teamquitter.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=7962 Radiant 16:24, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Wow, your top rank was -1911? That's incredible! Oh, and what's that? I played a real build? Not bspike and hexes? Oh, and I was commenting on a typo. Congratulations on being retarded. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:52, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Still Higher. By the way, I always enjoy playing typical HA roles: my best positions are Necromancer (hexes), Dervish/Elementalist, Mesmer (hexes), Flagrunner, Paragon, Midline Ritualist, and of course Assassin. The bad thing is that none of this actually existed back when I did active GvG, which is a pity because they require a lot of skill and require you to be high ranked, aswell. Radiant 18:06, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::i c wut u did thar — Skakid 18:08, 10 July 2008 (EDT) After several months of consideration, yes, we are indeed "douches". --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 19:00, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :nigaz be rolin in 22s dog blat blat blat —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 19:40, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::i be sippin dat purple draank Gogey 18:07, 10 July 2008 (EDT)